


a little something called fate

by calcifie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calcifie/pseuds/calcifie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't scream his love from the rooftops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little something called fate

**Author's Note:**

> for shynii! 
> 
> how do you write fluff ;;

It was hard to fall in love in a world where you didn’t know if your next expedition would be your last

Members of the Survey Corps kept their lovers far and in between in case they didn’t return. They knew the risks of being with someone long term, and none were cruel enough to put anyone through the pain.

For Mikasa, however, knowing that Marco Bodt loved her had no downsides.

In some serendipitous turn of events, he had developed feelings for her. Marco saw through the hardness she shrouded herself in, how she kept herself closely guarded because she didn’t want to lose anyone anymore.

They were good friends when she confided her fears to him one night, after a particularly hard training. The walls Mikasa built crumbled because of his gentleness; because of the soft reassurances he gave her.

She was the Soldier Worth A Hundred Men to the rest of the people living in the walls, but to Marco, she was a girl who wanted to protect her family, who loved her brother so much, she would die for him.

Mikasa was clutching his hand tightly, and Marco squeezed back.

“You’re not alone, Mikasa,” he said softly.

The tenderness she saw in his eyes, the warmth of his grip was too much for her to bear.

Taking things into her own hands, she leaned in and kissed him. Right there, at the back of the mess hall, under the stars, Mikasa pressed her lips against his in a chaste show of affection.

“Thank you.”

* * *

 

He didn’t scream his love from the rooftops, nor did make a scene like Franz and Hannah did. Mikasa was not his to mark as his own, but nevertheless, he gave his heart to her in the small things she would allow him.

His feelings manifested in a reassuring pat on the back when Shadis drilled them too hard; a peck on the cheek when Eren and Jean weren’t looking.

That was all Mikasa would permit during the day. They both knew that it was enough.

* * *

 

In the small hours of the morning, a little past midnight, Marco would sneak out of the boys’ barracks to spend time with her. The girls were accustomed to late night trysts between their cotemporaries, and didn’t mind him coming in.

Mikasa would wait for him, curled into her blanket. She knew he had arrived when she felt the bed dip, and felt his arms wrapping around her.

Where the day was filled with sounds of pained groans and battle cries, nights were the only times where they could find respite from the noise.

Marco whispered sweet nothings into the back of her neck. Legs entwined and fingers interlocked, Mikasa felt the steady pulse of him against her. She turned to face him and allowed herself a small kiss. Marco returned it, moving to cup her cheek.

Maybe tomorrow would come and time would not permit them another night. But when Mikasa fell asleep in Marco’s embrace, she knew that it would be all right. For whatever celestial being was watching them, she was grateful that it granted them the moment.

For them, it was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading~


End file.
